The present invention relates to cases and the like, particularly of the type having hidden or secret compartments therein.
It is well known that secret compartment cases have been used in the past for the purposes of protecting valuables and/or for amusement. In many of such devices, some type of mechanical release combination built into the housing having return springs, actuating levers and the like have been used in order to effectively prevent the exposure of such secret compartments unless such is desired, as is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 128,439; 144,636; 185,618; 513,061; 1,147,998; 1,466,362; and, 3,332,729. On the other hand, other prior art disclosures include constructions wherein false bottom drawers are built such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 723,050; 994,009; and, 2,362,017. So far as is known, no such secret compartment case is known that utilizes a flexible housing to release or expose the secret compartment of such a case.